


史丹利有隻會吐奶的雞

by Linkaicat



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Magic in the Moonlight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 搞笑, 魔法月光AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: 史丹利奉命來揭穿伊格西 安文這位假靈媒的騙局，沒想到卻把自己栽了進去。





	史丹利有隻會吐奶的雞

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley就是Colin在魔法月光的角色ww
> 
> 一樣是舊文 但是重看覺得還是很好笑(自己說) 就搬了過來XD

「想必您就是伊格西 安文了，就跟我聽說的一樣英俊。」  
「謝謝，慢著....什麼都別說...我有所...感應了...東方...中國...請問你去過中國嗎？」  
「為什麼說，中國呢？」  
「喔我只是，有所感硬。」

史丹利很訝異這位伊格西 安文──他奉命來揭穿騙局的假靈媒施竟是如此的年輕，熠熠閃亮的湖水綠眼眸的確是讓他看傻了一眼，但是當對方看著遠方說著什麼可笑的感應，史丹利一看到那位身穿無袖水手服以及黑底金色板圖長褲非常具有個人特色穿著的青年是個騙子，但是他很好奇這位騙子會再鬼扯些什麼，他期待著各個擊破。

 

「如果你可以通靈，那你可以跟我說說，我的未來嗎？」  
「當然可以！未來...喔我看看...請問可以握著你的手嗎？有接觸更能有所感硬。」  
「當然可以。」

 

「喔...我看到了...未來...你會有一位，英俊的男朋友...他很帥，對。」  
「胡說！我已經有未婚妻了！」  
「喔～你必須遵從你的心，你會有一位的，他還會成為你的丈夫。」  
「我可從來不知道我有那方面的傾──」

「喔等等！我還看見了...雞。」  
「雞？」  
「對，你有一隻雞，或許會毛髮有些稀疏，但是形狀飽滿，顏色漂亮色澤鮮艷...令我稱羨。」  
「蛤？我沒有養雞！？你一派鬼扯！」  
「未來會的，會的。我也有一隻，到時候可以邀請我的雞跟你的雞一起運動。」  
「誰要邀請你的雞！」  
「會的，你會的。」

看著那位小騙子一開始迷茫的望著遠方到現在燦著無辜可人的甜笑望著他說著他完全聽不懂的話，史丹利就感到一陣氣結，想發火卻在見到他水汪汪的狗狗眼時火氣又降了下來。

「好！那你說！為什麼我要養雞？他有什麼特色長處？」  
「喔，他會吐奶。」  
「吐！奶？」  
「是的，吐奶。」  
「所以我是要把他吐的奶拿去賣嗎？」  
「你可以喝下去，或者是讓我幫你把他喝下去。」  
「所以那好喝嗎？」  
「只要是你的，都很好喝。」  
「...咳，我想今天的談話到此為止吧。」  
看著那雙誠懇無比的溼潤眼眸，史丹利都要相信他真的以後會養什麼會吐奶的雞了，他腦袋有點負荷不了剛剛所接收的資訊，所以他決定回去好好思考思考。

回到客房後，史丹利左想右想，才覺得對方根本是在玩弄他，更別說那雙不斷摳弄著他手心的手了！那簡直是在吃豆腐吧他怎麼那時候沒發現呢！？  
想到此，史丹利憤而起身，風風火火的衝去對方的房間決定好好理論理論一番他剛剛思考清晰後所得出的結論。

 

後來，史丹利果真成功的揭穿伊格西的騙局，讓他承認他只是雇來特意騙她的假靈媒。但是，那天的那番話，卻都一一實現了。  
他的確見到了伊格西的雞，也邀請...好吧，可能說是被迫邀請他的雞一起運動。  
最後，他也交了個男朋友，亦成了丈夫。

 

真是可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

 

─END


End file.
